Super Smash Bros. Spar
Super Smash Bros. Spar 'is an installment in the ''Super Smash Bros. ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch. Playable Characters The game consists of a total of 110 base fighters. There are plans to release DLC fighters, all of which will be released in waves. * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Dr. Mario * Rosalina and Luma * Piranha Plant * Geno (NEW) * Dry Bowser (NEW) * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * King K. Rool * Dixie Kong (NEW) * Link * Zelda * Ganandorf * Young Link * Toon Link * Ghiraham (NEW) * Samus * Zero Suit Samus * Dark Samus * Ridley * Yoshi * Kamek (NEW) * Kirby * King Dedede * Meta Knight * Bandana Dee (NEW) * Fox * Falco * Wolf * Peppy Hare (NEW) * Pikachu * Jigglypuff * Pichu * Mewto * Pokemon Trainer * Lucario * Greninja * Incineroar * Evee (NEW) * Ness * Lucas * Ninten (NEW) * Captain Falcon * Black Shadow (NEW) * Ice Climbers * Marth * Lucina * Roy * Chrom * Ike * Robin * Corrin * Lyn (NEW) * Mr. Game & Watch * Pit * Dark Pit * Palutena * Virdidi (NEW) * Wario * Olimar * Brittany (NEW) * Villager * Isabelle * Tom Nook (NEW) * Wii Fit Trainer * Little Mac * Shulk * Rex (NEW) * Duck Hunt * Inkling * Party Phil (NEW) * Arcade Bunny (NEW) * Spring Man (NEW) * Ribbon Girl (NEW) * Snake * Sonic * Tails (NEW) * Knuckles (NEW) * Shadow (NEW) * Mega Man * Pac-Man * Ms. Pac-Man (NEW) * Ryu * Ken * Cloud * Bayonetta * Rodin (NEW) * Simon * Richter * Joker * Morgana (NEW) * Hero * Banjo-Kazooie * Rayman (NEW) * Shovel Knight (NEW) * Iron Man (NEW) * Captain America (NEW) * Woody (NEW) * Buzz Lightyear (NEW) * LarryBoy (NEW) * SpongeBob Squarepants (NEW) * Perry the Platypus (NEW) * Mii Brawler * Mii Swordfighter * Mii Gunner DLC Fighters DLC fighters will be released similarly to the Fighters' Pass from ''Ultimate. Each fighter comes with a new stage and several new music tracks. So far there will be a total of 8 fighter packs. * Austin (Friends ''series, Fighter Pack #1) * Metal Sonic (''Sonic the Hedgehog ''series, Fighter Pack #2) * Spyro (''Spyro ''series, Fighter Pack #3) * Tiffany Guy (Shy Guy series, Fighter Pack #4) * Midna (''The Legend of Zelda ''series, Fighter Pack #5) * Poochy (''Yoshi ''series, Fighter Pack #6) * Olivia (Friends series, Fighter Pack #7) * Captain Toad (''Super Mario ''series, Fighter Pack #8) Stages Every single stage in ''Super Smash Bros. ''history makes a return in this game. In addition, there are 20 new stages, making for a total of 136 stages in the game. New Stages * Battlefield * Big Battlefield * Final Destination * Super Mario Maker 2 * Bowser's Castle * Pokemon Stadium 3 * Planet Robobot * Crafted World * WarioWare Gold * Board Game Island * Nintendo Badge Arcade * Spring Stadium * Seaside Hill * Toad Story * Plains of Passage * Avengers HQ * Andy's Room * Countertop * Bikini Bottom * Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc. DLC Stages * Candy Land (from [[Friends Unite!|''Friends Unite!]]) * Death Egg (from Sonic the Hedgehog 2) * Stone Hill (from Spyro) * The Tundra (from Shy Guy: The Big Journey) * Kakariko Village (from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) * Yoshi's New Island (from Yoshi's New Island) * Outer Space (from Friends Unite 2) * Treasure Tracker (based on Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker) Adventure Mode Adventure Mode returns in Super Smash Bros. Spar. It plays out similarly to World of Light in some aspects. Story The fighters are all gathered by Pit for some debriefing on a big threat to the land. The villain's name is Soulius, the keeper of the light. Palutena says that they must keep an eye out for him and his villains, because they can capture anyone in the blink of an eye. Sonic thinks there's nothing to worry about, especially with his speed. Fox isn't sure speed will even be enough to outrun this new threat. Just then, Mario thinks he spots something in the distance. And with that, he disappears. Shulk knows they're in danger now. Simon suggests that everyone runs. The fighters all run away, but Soulius captures the fighters and sends an armada of familiar villains out to destroy the fighters. All that is left is Yoshi. Yoshi is surprised he survived the attack, but now realizes he must go on a quest to save the fallen fighters and the spirits that Soulius has left behind. Map The map is similar to World of Light's map. It is an open world top-view map where you travel from location to location saving fighters and fighting bosses. Fighter Locations These are the locations in story mode where you can find each fighter. There are many locations based on the franchises represented in the game, as well as a few original locations specific to this game. Bosses * Soulius * Metal Mario * Giga Bowser * Dino Piranha * Ganon * Burt the Bashful * Marx * Magalor * Andross * Black Knight * Medusa * Dr. Eggman (Death Egg Robot) * Dr. Wily (Wily Capsule) * Dracula * Rathalos * Loki * Thanos * Mysterio * Zurg * The Fib * Plankton * Dr. Doofenshmirtz Spirits Spirit Mode returns from Ultimate, taking the place of trophies. All the spirits from the previous game return, in addition to some new spirits to represent the new series in the game, as well as new spirits to represent veteran series. ''*this section is under construction*''' New Spirits Primary Spirits Support Spirits DLC Spirits ''Friends ''Series Primary Spirits Support Spirits Music There are tons of music tracks to be found in the game, more than ''Ultimate. Just like Ultimate, you can select any song to play on any stage according to series. Category:P&F Games Inc. Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Crossovers